The Galaxy has to wait
by mrsvakarian54
Summary: This oneshot is set in Mass Effect 1. Shepard and Garrus are finally getting it on after Noveria. Originally this was a chapter of another story of mine, but I thought sometimes you just want a bit lemon and not a whole story! So here it is. Rated M for a very good reason. Enjoy! R&R :)


**Hello everyone!**

**So as I said in the summary, this is originally part of another story of mine. **

**But sometimes we all just want some lemon, so I changed a few things and voila!**

**Enjoy! Reviews are very appreciated! :D**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bioware of course.**

* * *

It was late, the Council had the mission reports of Noveria, all debriefings were done. Commander Shepard sat alone in the mess hall in a pair of shorts and a loose blouse, all her own clothes for a change, her blonde waves open, probably the only one still awake, over the intel about Virmire.

The temperature of the Normandy had to be readapted to find at least a bit of a compromise between the higher temperatures turians and krogans preferred and the a couple of degrees cooler temperature that was comfortable for humans and asari.

Point is, Shepard felt always hot now, just like on the old ships she used to live on, where all kinds of different species lived on, and it was the late night hours again she enjoyed, wearing her own clothes, studying the newest information and listening to the humming of the ship, her ship this time, the Normandy. She always had preferred to be alone, on every ship she has ever lived on and yet now, in the middle of the night she was sitting here, unable to concentrate on reading the intel. Her mind wandered - to the tall turian in the Cargo Bay. Now that she thought about it, he was probably calibrating something, still up, just like her.

Now she couldn't even pretend to herself to read anymore. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. She wanted him, everything of him, since the day she met him. This was so unlike her. Wanting someone, going crazy over it. Shepard had been well aware that Garrus wanted her too. The way he watched her every move, the way his look just lingered on her too long, his eyes burning. She couldn't even think about how Garrus had pressed her up against the wall, when they finally kissed for the first time. His hot, way too hot breath at her throat, his rough tongue and sharp teeth at the soft skin of hers. Garrus Vakarian in all his delicious predatory glory, he wasn't even aware of probably, had made her knees weak.

Garrus was so intriguing and fascinating. The way he moved, casually, self aware and still so deadly precise in a fight. His strength, always seething right under the surface. The way his scent, metallic and like the desert on Terra Nova, made her last bit of sanity dissolve into stardust. Especially when he dragged her into cover, heated from the battle, his body pressed against hers, even through the armor, she could feel how hot he was. The adrenaline or at least the turian equivalent to it made him all the more hypnotizing. She was lucky she managed to keep her desire in check somehow, otherwise she would have just made full use of this closeness, pushed him into the ground and tasted his rough skin.

But the attraction wasn't the only thing. She trusted him and she didn't even know why.

Shepard came back from the trip through her mind. The elevator's droning announced someone coming up from the Cargo Bay. It was Garrus, who else could it be? Wrex was asleep for a while now and all other engineers, Tali and Ashley slept in the crew accommodations.

When he spotted her, he made a surprised gesture "You? Here, at that time? Don't you need a bit of sleep?" he teased her. Maybe it was good after all that the temperatures were a tad too high for her. What she was wearing was easier to get off than the normal civvies. But he was in his damn C-Sec armor.

"Well, you're one to talk. One would guess after all the _saving the Commander's ass _today, you should be exhausted!" Shepard teased him back.

Garrus came closer. "Well, it takes a bit more to _exhaust_ me…"

"Oh? Well, I'd love to know what _bit_ you have in mind."

"I could show you." Another step closer.

"Please do." She breathed.

And with that he stood before her and took her hand to pull her up from her seat right into his arms.

It felt so good to hold her and to be all alone with her. But he wanted more. Knowing that she wanted him, despite their differences, for some reason, he wasn't willing to question yet, and still couldn't have her, it drove him insane. But now, if she still felt the same about him, they could finally have what they've been craving for what felt like an eternity by now.

Her hands stroked over his chest, his shoulders until she could finally sling them around his neck and draw him even closer.

"I happen to have a room here, all to myself." She took his hand and led him to the door of her quarters. The intel about Virmire long forgotten.

She entered her door code and then stepped inside, dragging him with him and throwing herself in his arms again.

Garrus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. The door closed behind them and locked automatically. Shepard's eyes were burning through his. With her soft lips she kissed his right mandible, her favorite side of his face, he got that by now, and then her lips made their way to his. Although this human way to kiss was new to him, he loved it. Turian kissing wasn't that tender. It was more of a direct foreplay thing, with tongue and an occasional hard nip here and there. But this, this was amazing. He would be the happiest turian in the galaxy if she just never stopped doing what she did with those full lips.

Slowly, because he didn't really want to, Garrus set her down on the round table nearby. He had to get rid of his gloves to finally feel her soft skin, to feel her, with his own hands. "I just want to take off those-" Garrus began, but Shepard immediately understood what he intended to do and pulled him closer between her legs. He was silenced by that and let her do it. But first, he realized, his visor was her target. Shepard unclasped it and put it carefully on the table. Then she took one of his hands and removed the glove and tossed it somewhere, then the other one as well. With his first freed hand he cupped her face and stroked lightly over her silky blonde hair, letting his hand slide down on one strand and twirling it around his index finger. She took his hand and placed a kiss on every fingertip and then she put them both down on the table. As she discovered that his talons were blunted, she thought about the rumors she heard some time ago, about sharp claws turians are reputed to have. No accidental scratch marks for her then, too bad…

Being the bad turian Garrus always had been, he didn't let his hands rest on the table, instead he ran them lightly over her long legs, which were still half wrapped around his waist, until he was stopped by her shorts and by the _sight_ in front of him.

Shepard slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time, and this time there was no bra. Just her bare skin. Garrus swallowed hard, it was mesmerizing to watch her open every button so carefully as if her life depended on it. When finally the last button was opened she took one of his hands again and placed it on her waist, letting him decide where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do.

Garrus couldn't even begin to describe how amazing her soft skin felt, first on her legs and now on her waist. He would have never imagined humans to have this soft skin all over their bodies. He didn't even know why he loved that feeling of her skin under his rough hands so much. Turian women were considered beautiful if they had sharp edged plates. But he did love it, so much in fact he never wanted to let her go or out of this room again for that matter.

Shepard felt his hand fever hot on her, it sent delicious shivers down her spine. Garrus stroked lightly over her breast and the sensitive nipple hardened under his touch, which made her moan faintly. Garrus decided that he adored that sound from her, and that he would do everything in his power to hear it as often as he could.

He wasn't supposed to like that, to be captivated by her features, soft skin, silky hair, breasts, curvy not edgy at all, and yet, everything about the person in front of him was intriguing to him.

He caught the look she was giving him. Amused but impatient, he obviously got carried away. Shepard knew what Garrus was thinking. She was so different, but he still liked it as much as she liked the way he was different.

Shepard dragged at the clasps of his armor, there was still way too much of it in their way to find out how different they really were. In seconds his chest armor was off and the undersuit followed. There he stood now, bare rough plates, carapace, thin waist, now it was upon her to decide if she still liked their differences. And she did, very much so as she let him know when cool hands roamed over those plates, his carapace and then down to the softer skin on his abdomen and waist, the look in her eyes burning.

Garrus couldn't take it any longer, he bend her down on the table, pressing his hot plates against her cool skin, mandibles brushing against her neck, his tongue tasting her. Shepard closed her eyes and arched her back into the touch. Lips parted, she started to pant, as she felt a hand caressing over her side, brushing the blouse out of the way even more, grabbing her, an arm slinging around her and pressing her against him.

When he got up again, he pulled her with him, unhooking her legs around his waist, guiding her from the table, just to be pushed in the direction of the bed by her. On their way she was already playing with the clasps of his leg armor, tossing it aside and pressing herself against his hips, drawing a growling moan from him as she felt his erection very clearly through the undersuit. She grinded herself against him even more at that. Garrus dragged the blouse off her shoulders and stroked with his hands over her arms, kissing her shoulder while doing so. Stroking over the small of her back to her ass, grabbing it greedily. He opened the button of her shorts with shaking hands, hooked his fingers in them and her underwear all at once and pushed them gently over the point of her hips, where they fell down by themselves. She stepped out of the pool it was building at the floor.

Garrus was like frozen in place, devouring her with his blue eyes, until he just reached for her, touching every part of her he could, absorbing every reaction of hers.

Glossy lips whispered in his ear: "Bed, now," while pushing him further in the direction of the bed, nestling at his undersuit and dragging it down too.

Shepard let herself drink in the sight of the beautiful naked turian in front of her. Strong, tall, muscles flexing under grey plates and skin, blue piercing eyes on her, it was all she ever wanted. Her gaze dropped on his hard erection, the protective plates had fully shifted aside and she realized some things were similar in every species. It was longer and thicker though, deliciously long even and the skin there looked so soft, no plates to be seen, the head just a little bit rounder than a human one would be, here and there at the shaft a bump and thick veins and the color just like the rest of his delicate grey tone. Shepard bit her lower lip, she felt hot and wet, she was almost able to taste her own arousal.

Garrus sat down on the bed when he felt the edge of it against his spurs and reached for her again. He stroked over her toned legs and dragged her on his lap, where she grinded herself against his hard cock, letting him feel her wetness. They both moaned at the contact, holding each other tight.

Shepard felt how she was close to losing control over her biotics. She loved to dance at that edge of losing it. She closed her eyes, pulling herself together and tried to concentrate. Garrus crawled further on the bed, never letting her go, just pulling her with him until they lay on her bed together in a tight embrace. When she opened her eyes she had collected herself as far as she was able to, she was ready to _play_ now. She inhaled deeply and concentrated little weak mass effect fields on her fingertips. Garrus was surprised by that, he had heard that asari loved to tease with biotics during sex, but never thought that Shepard was able to do that too. Well, how could she not be?

She rolled off him to lean against him and placed the blue glowing tip of her index finger on a soft spot between his chest plates and he nearly jumped at the sensation. He finally understood why so many people loved asari. The feeling was indescribable, he rarely had felt something so intense in his entire life.

"Shepard…" he growled low but had lost the thought already. She couldn't hide a satisfied grin as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillows at the feeling while she began to let three fingertips run lightly down his chest plates to the sensitive area of his abdomen. "You wanted to say something…?" Shepard whispered teasingly in his ear while she massaged the softer sensitive skin, making him rumble deeply, sending vibrations through her right to her core. _Win win…_ He stopped himself from whimpering just in time as she began to ghostly stroke his inner thighs, exploring every square inch of the most intimate area of his body, just with the light touch of her fingertips, preparing him for what she intended to do to him. He couldn't stop his hips bucking up when she finally reached for his throbbing cock. He opened his eyes again and watched her every move. Shepard let her finger run from the bottom to the top and back down, the touch so light and thoughtful it felt almost like she worshipped his hardness. She rubbed slowly over the sensitive tip, caressing each bump on the shaft, the biotic fields on her fingertips driving him crazy even more. A drop of pre-cum was glistening on the tip and she couldn't help herself to take that drop on her fingertip and bringing it to her lips to taste him. "Hmm_," _she hummed unconsciously. _How sweet and delicious he tasted, _ _perfect to the last bit._

Garrus reveled in her touch, her leg rubbing over his, her fingers on his cock and her soft tongue at his neck. It was almost too much when he saw her tasting him and when her wet folds touched his thigh and she began to rub herself against him, the need to finally be inside her was overwhelming. He flipped them so she was pinned under him, his sharp teeth nipped softly at her collarbone. Garrus remembered how he dreamed of this, having Commander Shepard pinned under him, her legs spread wide for him to take her, her breath hitching when she felt him line his cock up to make her his.

They stared into each other's eyes, need, want, desire, all of them burning them from the inside. He pushed forward, entering her with one powerful thrust up to the hilt and she cried out in pleasure, arching her back, her biotics going all crazy with her, nails digging in the sensitive skin on his back, blue glowing hands almost burning him. She was so wet and tight, it felt like heaven. He let her adjust to his size a few moments and then rolled his hips, making her forget everything but _his name_, which she breathed like a prayer.

He was drawing desperate whimpers and moans from her, again and again, when he finally began to thrust shallowly, trying to let her calm down but too caught up himself to really let her from that edge she's been balancing on.

Shepard wasn't able to form one coherent thought, just that she loved the feeling of him inside her, feeling the bumps on his hardness, hitting every sweet spot deep within her, loved how his thrusts become harder, how his breath becomes even hotter than before, loved how he is still so in control that he can nip at her neck, making stars appear behind her eye lids, loved how he almost collapses on her when he feels her inner muscles tense tightly around his cock for the first time.

Soft nails carefully scratching over his fringe, her hips meeting every one of his thrusts, making him shudder, vibrating through her body to her core again. She wanted to savor every moment but was already so close. Her moans and his low growls filled the air. Her lips on his right mandible again, making him trip in the rhythm of his pace. All the things she could do to him and she made sure she's making full use of them. He slung one arm around her, arching her into him, lifting her hips up to change the angle, doubling the sensations. A hot turian mouth wandered over her neck to the hollow of her collarbone and finally to her left nipple, caressing the sensitive flesh and sending jolts of pleasure through her.

With one hard thrust he made her climax. She moaned his name, calling him god and babbling something that doesn't make sense. The orgasm was ripping through her with such power she never experienced before. As Garrus felt her gripping his cock so tight, almost painfully and then spasm around him, it pushed him over the edge. Shepard felt his cock twitch and his hot cum almost burning her inside, she reached the peak a second time, even more violently, her body takes over and every control she might have left is gone. She heard something fall to the ground, probably her desk chair that was knocked over by an accidental shockwave, but she couldn't care less.

_Exhausted_ now, Garrus collapsed on her, nuzzling on her neck again and she just held him for what seemed like an eternity, both deeply satisfied. He was still inside her, twitching occasionally, causing Shepard to whimper again, when he propped his weight on his elbows.

Their eyes met and they seemed to stare in each other souls. They kissed again, but this time not as passionate and driven as they might have before. This kiss was desperate but gentle and he knew he would never have enough of that feeling, _of her_. If he ever thought there was a way out of this, a way of getting it out of his system and moving on, this door had just closed in this very second. She knew it, too. He could tell that she had realized it as well, if not by the feeling of her lips against his but by how her hands moved over his body differently.

They separated and Garrus rolled off her, both sighed, staring at the ceiling, stunned and overwhelmed.

"Is it bad, that I just want to keep you in my bed for the rest of my life?" Shepard asked him bluntly, brushing the tension away.

Garrus chuckled at that. "Well, that would be unfair, the galaxy needs a brilliant sniper like me."

"The galaxy has to wait then, because you're not going anywhere…." she snuggled up to his side and swung a leg over his hips. Garrus wrapped an arm tight around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"I suppose, I won't."

* * *

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
